Les plaisirs de la pêche
by S.Hardy
Summary: Lorsque Leviath fait des siennes et que Balik se voit chargé la mission de le rammener. Yaoi, Balik x Leviath


Bon d'abord je tenais à exprimer ma joie qu'enfin Nora ait une place sur ce site ! Oh Yeah.  
Ensuite, cette fic est du Yaoi sur Balik et Leviath - enfin a propos d'eux. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et tout le tralala, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**LE SEIGNEUR LEVIATH EST ENCORE PARTI !**

Le hurlement retentit dans tout le QG des enfers. S'en suivirent des soupirs d'exaspération, des haussements d'épaule. On avait l'habitude de ses frasques. Ou encore le bruit d'une tête qui tombe violemment sur un bureau -aïe ! -. La tête en question appartenait à Balik. Loin d'être devin, il pouvait néanmoins deviner que la tâche de ramener le général de l'eau aux enfers, allait lui être confiée. Non pas pour l'embêter, mais, sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer, il était le seul à pouvoir le retrouver et le faire rentrer sans risquer sa tête de poiscaille et d'être transformé en repas pour chat !

**_Balik ! Magne toi et va nous le ramener, il a du boulot !**

**_ …**

_/Sur Terre/_

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Seul au loin, le rire de quelques enfants persistait encore. Lui, ne bougeait pas, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, canne à pêche à la main, assis au bord de l'eau. Décidemment, c'était bien plus drôle d'être ici, que de s'embêter avec de la paperasse dont il ne comprenait que dalle ! Il y avait des secrétaires engagés pour ce boulot ci. Non pas que celui de Leviath était la pêche mais … au moins, il ne le voyait pas lui ! Il n'en pouvait plus ! A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, il faisait mine de l'ignorer royalement, comme pour tout le monde. Mais au fond de lui, la tentation de le regarder et l'envie que lui aussi le remarque, était grande. La pêche n'était donc qu'un moyen de lui échapper. Seul soucis, Nora et l'humain ( Kazuma il s'appelle -_- ) se pointaient toujours à ce moment précis en SA compagnie … ses plans tombaient donc à l'eau ( quel jeu de mots ! ).

Il ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver. Ce n'était pas compliqué en fait. On cherche un point d'eau ou s'y trouvent de la future friture, un endroit calme et on a de grandes chances de le trouver ! Balik, lorsqu'il le vit, s'arrêta de bouger, de respirer même. Il sentait son cœur battre très doucement à cette vue. Il l'avait de profil, lui donnant tout le loisir de l'observer en détails ( prends une photo pour nous tant que t'y es ) : ce nez fin, ces cheveux bleus, ces yeux perdus dans le lointain, et ses lèvres attrayantes … ses mains à la peau qu'il s'imaginait douce à mourir.

Par ce qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Il ignorait la nature des sentiments de son supérieur vis-à-vis de lui-même. Ça le torturait et l'empêchait de dormir, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, Balik n'avoueras cette attirance certaine. Cette fiancée n'était qu'un moyen de se cacher, de fuir la réalité. Elle était très gentille, mais tellement insignifiante à ses yeux comparé à …

**_Tu va encore rester la longtemps ?**

**_De qui ? De quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ??**

Et il fit un bond sur place ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Leviath ne prenne la parole. Habituellement, c'est lui qui entamait les discussions.

**_Ca fait longtemps que tu es là à m'observer …**

**_Faux ! C'est complètement faux ! Quelle imagination ! J'admirait le paysage !**

Leviath ne faisait il pas partie du paysage ? Balik se décida à avancer lentement vers son supérieur pour s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il préférait cependant rester sur la défensive en repliant ses jambes contre lui. Le général de l'eau, quand à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. C'est vrai que l'endroit était calme. Mais pourquoi donc fuyait il sans cesse ses obligations ? Ça n'allait quand même pas le tuer que de faire ce qu'on attends de lui, non ? Pourquoi décidait il de prendre régulièrement des « vacances » comme il le disait lui-même ? Des questions qui n'auront jamais de réponses sûrement …

**_Tu va encore te taire longtemps ?**

**_Quoi ?**

Il eu de nouveau un choc. Ça parle maintenant ! Il lui parlait à lui, Leviath s'était adressé à Balik, ils étaient seuls, tous deux près de l'eau, seuls et cote à cote … il sentit ses joues s'enflammer à cette pensée. Rougeurs qui ne passèrent pas inaperçues aux yeux de Leviath.

**_Tu rougis …**

**_Non j'ai trop chaud c'est tout !**

**_Menteur.**

**_Alors pourquoi tu poses des questions si tu sais d'avance la réponse ?**

**_Alors ça confirme ce que je pensais, je ne te laisse pas indifférent.**

Après tout, c'était lui qui était venu ! Si il l'avait réellement désiré, il ne serait pas venu ici, sur Terre pour aller jusqu'à lui. Et il ne se serait pas planté là bêtement non plus à le regarder ! Et encore moins, bien moins, se serait assis juste à coté de lui. Alors tant pis pour lui, il fera de lui ce qu'il voudra. Au pire des cas, il utilisera la force. Mais à vue d'œil il n'en aurait pas besoin. Son subordonné semblait assez réceptif …

Balik aurait à ce moment tout donné pour pouvoir s'enterrer mille lieux sous terre. Leviath quand à lui, semblait bien s'amuser quand à la situation ! Il décida d'abandonner sa pêche pour s'occuper de son ami comme il se le devait. Il s'approcha de lui, tel un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie ( grraou ). Balik était tellement surpris qu'il ne pouvait bouger le moindre doigt. Il sentait le corps de son supérieur très proche du sien. Trop proche. Mais pourtant il était bien le dernier à se plaindre de la situation. De leur situation. Il sentait les mains de celui-ci sur ses hanches puis ses lèvres sur son cou … quelle douce torture !

Après avoir laissé la marque de son passage dans le cou de son ami ( oui, bien sûr tu fais ça à tes amis, on te crois Leviath u_u ) il remonta doucement à ses lèvres, sur lesquelles il passa un doigt, doucement, presque sadiquement, pour le faire patienter davantage. Mais à force, lui non plus ne pouvait plus attendre et s'empressa de goûter aux lèvres de Balik. Non elles n'avaient pas le goût immonde d'un poisson comme pourrait le prétendre Nora, mais celui d'un fruit délicieux, presque interdit tant cette saveur était enivrante. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent l'un l'autre. Leviath en profita pour demander:

**_Dis moi, on t'a envoyé ici pour que tu me ramène en enfer ?**

**_O … oui.**

**_Alors nous dirons que nous avons eu un petit contre temps !**

Sans plus attendre, Leviath profita de l'effet de surprise, qui s'affichait sur le visage de Balik pour lui attraper ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Miam ! Il ne s'en lassera jamais ! Pourtant pour la suite des évènements, il le fallait bien ! Il ne lâcha pas sa peau pour autant. Ses mains passèrent au col de sa veste. Veste qu'il eu bien vite fait de l'envoyer voler à plus de 3 mètres ( quel grand fou XD ) et … remiam ! Il découvrit ainsi le torse de son futur amant et sans la moindre hésitation, l'habilla de baisers passionnés. Ses doigts fins glissèrent lentement à la ceinture de celui-ci, prenant bien soin de redessiner les contours de celui-ci, du bout de ses doigts.

Balik ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, complètement sous l'emprise de cette sensation nouvelle que lui offrait Leviath. Mais bon sang, quelle sensation ! Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti cela auparavant ! L'homme qu'il aimait était en train de lui infliger la plus douce des tortures au monde et il ne s'en plaignait pas pour le moins du monde bien au contraire ! Qu'il continue, encore et encore, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, non jamais … cependant une horrible question lui brûlait les lèvres :

**_Leviath .. Que ressentez vous pour …**

**_Chut !**

Tête de poiscaille eu droit à la meilleure des façons de clouer le bac à quelque un. Un peu rudimentaire, vieille comme le monde, mais tellement efficace ! Les lèvres des deux interlocuteurs étaient occupées à faire autre chose que de parler et leur salive avait une toute autre utilité, ainsi que leurs langues respectives. A court de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Leviath passa doucement ses doigts sur les épaules nues de son subordonné, puis appuya sur celles-ci pour le faire coucher sur l'herbe. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour d'eux, si on excluait le bruit de pierres que lançaient au loin des enfants dans l'eau.

**_Ne dis plus rien…**

Même si il avait voulut dire quoi que ce soit, il n'aurait pas pu. L'homme de ses nuits sans sommeil ( quelle poète je fais XD ) était assis, apparemment confortablement, à califourchon sur ses cuisses alors qu'il était torse nu. D'ailleurs .. Si il pouvait enlever son pantalon, ce serait vraiment sympa, car il commence sérieusement à devenir trop serré à un certain endroit .. Quoi ? Mais ? Oh non Il en était donc à en arriver là ? A ne plus se contenter de l'observer en silence et ce de loin, mais voila maintenant qu'il le désirait … Balik dégluti doucement en prenant conscience de tout cela, mais n'en avait pas peur. Au contraire il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'est d'assouvir son désir. Désir partagé à ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son chef et dans ses mots :

**_Laisse toi faire …**

Dit il d'une voix des plus suaves. Leviath se pencha vers lui, effleurant du bout des lèvres ce corps si bien fait, tant voulut tandis que ses mains enlevaient sa propre veste, l'envoyant voler près de celle de Balik, qui lui, fermait les yeux. Les doigts de son supérieur descendaient à son pantalon, et, ô merç mille fois, le lui ouvrit rapidement, et le lui enleva avec la même rapidité ( vive l'adsl ) et ne tarda pas non plus à s'en débarrasser., dévoilant un boxer noir ou l'on pouvait apercevoir une bosse se former. Vue qui fit sourire Leviath. Pas un sourire empli de gaieté ( de gay té oui ) mais de perversité et d'envie. Le tout mélangé faisait un très beau résultat sur le visage du porteur du sourire. Il se redressa un peu, histoire d'enlever son pantalon sous les yeux de son futur amant. Et d'ailleurs, il replongea sur le corps si bien fait de Balik le couvrant de baisers les plus passionnés les uns que les autres. Il abaissait petit à petit ses lèvres sur son torse, puis sur son ventre, et ensuite sur son bas ventre. Avec les dents, il se décida d'enlever le dernier rempart entre eux, soit le dernier bout de tissus à l'entre jambes de Balik, avec les dents. Geste qui fit frémir celui-ci.

Il releva les yeux après avoir dévoré entièrement du regard Balik. celui-ci était apparemment gêné de la situation. De plus qui sait, c'était un lieu public, n'importe qui pourrait arriver à cet instant, chose qui était bien le dernier des soucis de notre poisson favori ( et a ce moment là, ils virent une silhouette familière arriver .. Je rigole ). Lentement, il remonta sa main au visage de celui-ci, lui octroyant une légère caresse. Puis Balik commença à lui lécher avec attention les doigts, enroulant sa langue autour de chacun d'enter eux, comme s'il s'agissait de la langue de son supérieur. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait déclenché avec ce simple geste, un incontrôlable feu dans le bas ventre de Leviath ( déclencher un feu chez le général de l'eau, le comble ). Il retira immédiatement ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa langue, tout en passant sa main vers l'intimité de Balik. Sans plus attendre, il y introduit un doigt, cependant doucement. Il sentait le corps de son subordonné se crisper suite à cette intrusion. Après un léger temps il y introduit un second doigt puis un troisième.

**_Aaa …**

Le visage de Balik se crispa. Normal, pour ce pauvre petit être, la chose ne devait pas être des plus agréables non plus. C'était le jour de bonté de Leviath, qui décida d'attendre le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'il s'habitue à lui. Bon sang que ces quelques secondes lui parurent longues, interminables … lorsqu'il vit que, apparemment il était prêt, il souleva l'une de ses jambes contre lui et retira ses doigts, offrant un court moment de répit à Balik. Bien vite il les remplaça par quelque chose de plus gros ( quoi donc ? ) arrachant un cri à son amant. Il commença à onduler le bassin très lentement, faisant fermer les yeux à Balik. De douleur d'abord. Mais bien vite ses gémissements plaintifs laissèrent place à ceux de plaisir. Voyant donc que ça lui plaisait, Leviath ne se retenait plus, accélérant la cadence de plus en plus.

Puis les deux amants s'écroulèrent dans un dernier cri de plaisir commun.

_/Aux enfers/_

**_Il en met du temps à revenir Balik !**

**_Il ne l'aurait pas trouvé ?**

**_Qui sait ce qu'ils font …quoi ? Qu'Est-ce que j'ai dit ?**

* * *

A la prochaine !


End file.
